


Unrequited love

by Emanning13



Series: Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry is upset about the love of his life. What will he do about it?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry’s body was shaking, he was sobbing on his bed in the dorm room he shared with Draco Malfoy. As an eighth year they all had shared dorms with one other person in a separate house just for them. He was crying because he let that man get to him. He was so angry and frustrated with himself.

He was upset because Severus Snape berated him and made him feel foolish in his potions classroom yet again. That man still hated him and Harry didn’t know what to do. It was all too much.

Harry started to think of why he even came back to school in the first place. He could have gone straight into Auror training like Ron, but he didn’t want to live on his fame, he wanted to get in with his knowledge.

Lately though he’d been thinking that maybe he didn’t want to be an Auror. Maybe he wanted to create wands. He had studied wand lore a little and enjoyed it.

He stopped crying, that was it! He could drop Potions and focus on learning more about wands.

“Harry?” Draco quietly called to him. They had become friends over the first month being back at school. They quickly got over their animosity towards each other and left the past in the past.

“Y-yeah?” Harry answered.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Not really, but I will be. I just don’t understand why he hates me so much. I know I remind him of my father, but I am not him! He thinks I am arrogant, pig-headed, fame driven, lazy, bully, and stupid.” Harry muttered.

“Why do you let him get under your skin so much?” Draco asked.

“I thought that after everything, after saving my life countless times, that maybe we could be I dunno at least somewhat civil to each other. But, no I had to go and fall in love with the git.” Harry gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth staring at Draco.

“You’re in love with him?” Draco screeched.

“No no no no. I didn’t mean it. Please forget I said that. Please Draco. I am so ashamed. He would never see me for me. I am just some kid who reminds him of his bullies and love that he lost. I am sorry.” Harry cried.

“Come on Harry. Don’t lie now. I was just shocked. I didn’t even know you were gay. I don’t mind. You would be good for him. He deserves love. So do you.” Draco said.

“Thanks Draco, but it would never work between us. Everyone would think he manipulated me or put a love potion in me. It would be too much for him to handle all that grief. He hates the limelight that I am constantly in no matter what I do. It hurts but I will not cage him. He deserves to be free of me. I will never love another, but that’s okay.” He explained.

“Oh Harry. I am so sorry. I wish I could help you. Don’t give up though.” Draco replied.

Harry smiled at him weakly. “Hey do you think McGonagall would let me drop Potions? I want to craft wands and learn more about wand lore.” Harry said changing the subject.

“She might, but I think you have to have permission from the professor to drop it.” Draco said.

“Oh no.” Harry sighed.

“I can come with you for moral support if you want.”

Harry laughed. “I should at least talk to McGonagall about it first.”

Draco nodded.

“Thanks.” Harry told him.

“You’re welcome Harry.”

Harry got up, fixed his wrinkled clothing, wiped his face and nodded to Draco. He walked down the hallways and up to McGonagall’s office. He knocked.

“Enter.”

Harry walked in head held high. “Hello Headmistress I was wondering if you had a moment.”

“Of course Harry. What can I do for you?” She replied.

“Well, I have been thinking about a career change. I would like to drop Potions and work on learning more about wands and wand lore.” Harry explained.

“I thought your dream was to become an Auror?” She asked.

“I don’t want to chase dark wizards anymore. I have had enough of that in one lifetime.” Harry responded.

“I understand Harry. Well alright if you are sure. You do know that you have to get permission from the professor to drop his class, once you do then you are free to use that time to study. You might want to talk to Professor Flitwick to see if he is willing to tutor you in some of the charms for wand making.” Professor McGonagall clarified.

“I am sure he will be glad to be rid of me. I am not good at Potions and never will be. Thank you Professor.” Harry said.

He left McGonagall’s office feeling better than he did before. At dinner he told Draco his news and Draco agreed to go with him to see the Professor after dinner.

Upon reaching his office, Harry took a deep breath and steadied himself. Draco put a reassuring hand on his shoulder for support. He smiled at him. Draco squeezed his shoulder and then let go. Harry knocked.

“Come in.”

Harry entered along with Draco.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?” Professor Snape asked.

“I am here to request your permission to drop Potions. I already talk to the Headmistress about it. I want to work on wand lore. You and I both know I have no talent for Potions, so let’s just end this charade.” Harry said.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Why did you waste my time and your peer’s time if you felt this way?”

“I am sorry Professor, I thought that I wanted to be an Auror, but I am done chasing dark wizards. It no longer interests me. I am interested in wand making though.” Harry uttered.

“Your adoring fans won’t like it, but I would like to see you fail at this too. Permission granted. Now get out of my sight!” He snapped.

Harry and Draco left quickly.

“Wow.” Draco said when they reached their room.

“Yeah I know. He drives me crazy.” Harry replied sitting down on his bed.

“Tell me why do you love him?” Draco asked sitting across from him.

Harry scoffed. “That’s a good question. I fell in love with his wit, knowledge, sexy voice, and talent. I know that he is caring to those close to him, I am just not one of them. As much as I’d like to be. He might think I am a child, but I have never been a child. He barely knows who I am.”

“Well, at least now you can focus on what you want to do.” Draco replied.

“And get to avoid him for the rest of the year.” Harry retorted.

Draco smiled.

The next day he went to Flitwick and asked for extra tutoring and was greatly welcomed to do so.

At Christmas he stayed at Hogwarts. He didn’t want to intrude on the Weasley’s anymore. Draco stayed with him. He didn’t want to be at the Manor either. Harry thought about getting the Professor something that would show his feelings, but quickly squashed that thought. He knew the Professor would not appreciate it.

For the rest of the year Harry studied wand lore, wand magic, the creation of wands and the spells to do so. He applied for an internship with a famous wand maker in Germany. He was accepted on completion of his NEWTS as long as he had an O in Charms.

He avoided Professor Snape like it was his job. Every time he saw him he would find another direction to go. He would avoid going to the dungeons for any reason. He also stayed out of trouble and no longer snuck out after curfew.

Draco stuck by him. He tried to convince Harry to tell the man how he felt, but Harry knew it was not to be.

At the graduation ceremony Harry gladly received his diploma and left. He thanked Flitwick and McGonagall. He told them about his internship and that he would be back in two years possibly with a shop on Diagon Alley.

He went and hugged Draco, and shook Narcissa’s hand. “I will miss you. You prat.” Harry said.

“Of course you will. I am awesome.” Draco drawled.

“Whatever.”

“Write me?” Draco asked.

“Of course.” Harry replied.

“Mr. Potter.” A deep voice interrupted. “If you are done flirting. I would like a word.”

“As if. I am too good for him. Besides I am not his type.” Draco said.

“Too right you are.” Professor Snape agreed.

Harry glared. “Draco is right. What did you want Professor?”

“In private?” Professor Snape demanded.

Harry nodded and walked with him to the lake.

“I would like to leave soon. My internship starts next week and I have to go home and pack what little I have.” Harry said.

“This won’t take long.” Professor Snape replied.

“Alright.”

“Isn’t there anything you would like to tell me?” The Professor asked.

Harry thought. He wasn’t going to tell him about his feelings. It couldn’t be that anyway. Oh he probably wanted a thank you. “Thank you Professor for saving me all those times and keeping me alive. I really appreciate it. I also wanted to apologize again for wasting your time.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes?” Harry questioned.

Professor Snape tightened his jaw. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“I am telling you.”

Professor Snape growled.

Harry backed away. Harry walked out the gates and apparated away.

Two years later he had his very own shop on Diagon Alley selling specially made wands with blown glass. He worked hard. His shop boomed with business He lived above the shop.. He never dated or married anyone. He was still in love with his ex-Professor. He saw him once and a look of longing came across his face. He quickly gathered himself and kept his feelings hidden.

He was still friends with Draco who married a girl named Astoria Greengrass and had a child Scorpius who he was the godfather to. When Scorpius turned 11 he got his wand from Harry.

He still was missing that one piece that would make him whole, but he would never have it. He was okay with that, because his love was free.

THE END


End file.
